More Secrets of Christmas
by fallinrain
Summary: Deleted and extended scenes from The Secret of Christmas. Ryelsi. There's also hints of Z/S, T/G, C/T and J/M - last chapter is entirely Zekepay. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. For the record, this disclaimer will be true for every chapter of this story. **

**A/N:** **These are all deleted or extended scenes from The Secret of Christmas, obviously. All of them will be posted in here and in a couple of cases, they'll be more than one scene in a chapter. There weren't any deleted scenes from the first chapter, so these were originally in the second. The first one is Zeke and Sharpay discussing Ryan and Kelsi - and later their own relationship. The second one is the girls discussion in the kitchen after the first movie they all watched. Neither one was really important for the story and took up space, which is why they got cut. In the final chapter of Secret of Christmas I talked about bonuses. There'll be a couple of special scenes in here. There's also the opportunity for more bonuses, but that all depends on you all. See, ****I loved writing the Secret of Christmas, so much so that I don't like being done with it. So if after reading The Secret of Christmas you happen to think of other scenes you'd like to see that take place at some point in the story, let me know and I'll write it for you and put it in here. It can be any scene you think of and for any character(s) that you want. There'll probably be a bunch of quick updates for this since, aside from any scenes anyone may request, all the scenes (9 total, I think) are already done. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Takes place right after "Count Your Blessings Instead of Sheep"

"Check out your brother and Kelsi," Zeke nudged Sharpay.

"They are pretty cute together," she admitted.

"I wasn't sure if you approved or not," he said. Sharpay nodded in understanding.

"I can be a terrible sister, I can treat people badly but...at the end of the day I want my brother to be happy. He deserves it," she said. "Actually out of all the couples here, him and Kelsi may be the best suited for each other."

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked, intrigued.

"It's a wonder Chad and Taylor haven't killed each other, they're so different. Gabriella and Troy are sweet...disgustingly so sometimes," she grimaced playfully and he laughed softly, nodding in agreement. "But he's sports and she's a brain. Same problem with Martha and Jason, though I know they're technically not a couple yet. I'm theater, you're sports...and baking," she smiled at that. "Not that it can't work. I think everyone is matched up with who they should be with." At that comment, Zeke raised an eyebrow and tried not to smile as he wondered if Sharpay realized what she had just implied. "But Ryan and Kelsi...they just make sense."

"They're both music," Zeke added. "Well he's into dancing, but even so. He dances to her music."

"Right," Sharpay said. "I don't think there is a better match for my brother." Zeke furrowed his brow and pressed his hand to her forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if you have a fever," he joked. "That was logical and even...nice." He let out a mock gasp of shock. "Are you coming down with something?"

"I have my moments," she chuckled in spite of herself. Zeke's expression slowly turned more serious.

"You do realize you implied that we were a couple," he said finally. She froze momentarily.

"I guess I did," she raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you think you can handle that?" He grinned at her.

"Sharpay, I've been in love with you from practically the first time I saw you. If you're ready to let your guard down, I assure you that I can handle it."

"I guess we'll find out."

"I guess we will."

Girl Talk in the Kitchen

"Come on girls," Sharpay stood and led the way, with Taylor and Martha trailing after her. Kelsi and Gabriella looked at each other as they got up to follow. Gabriella shrugged as if she was also a little confused about what this meeting was about.

Upon reaching the kitchen, both Sharpay and Taylor were smirking and Martha was still looking confused.

"Okay, what is this about?" Gabriella asked.

"Just some girl talk," Taylor glanced back and forth between Martha and Kelsi. "Seems to me that a few of you were looking awfully cozy with a few of the guys."

"Jason did reach for my hand at one point..." Martha admitted, smiling. "Kind of random, but still very sweet." Her smile changed to a smirk of her own when she decided to shift the focus from herself to Sharpay. "But enough about me. Sharpay, I noticed you seemed a lot more comfortable with Zeke."

"I guess we're kind of official now," Sharpay shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, but there was a twinkle in her eyes all the same. "Not officially official, but...close."

"Finally. It's about time you started seeing him for what he is," Taylor put in. Sharpay nodded.

"I haven't wanted to," she began, looking thoughtful. "But he's very persistent." Her gaze changed from thoughtful to mischievous and Kelsi dreaded what she had a feeling was coming. "Now, if we're talking about cozy and comfortable..." she started, grinning. Taylor chuckled.

"Yeah, speaking of those words, they could be used to describe certain other people," Taylor continued.

"Troy and Gabriella? That's not news, they're always like that," Kelsi said, in an attempt to hold off the inevitable.

"As true as that is," Gabriella piped up, "I don't think they were talking about me and Troy."

"No, I was thinking more of Kelsi and my brother. How about you guys?" Sharpay looked at Taylor for confirmation.

"That is exactly who I was thinking about," Taylor agreed. "Nice attempt at averting the topic though," she added to Kelsi. "You two have looked pretty cozy all day, but something seems different. Has anything changed?"

"He did almost kiss me," Kelsi admitted, blushing slightly. "Well we almost kissed each other actually." At her words, both Gabriella and Martha squealed while Taylor's brow furrowed.

"Almost? What happened?" she asked.

"Troy. That's what happened," Kelsi answered.

"Troy?" Gabriella looked confused. "What'd he do?"

"Asked what movie we should watch now," Kelsi said. "It's probably for the best."

"I agree," Sharpay nodded. "It'd be better to do that without everyone else around. Especially for you two."

"That's not what I meant. I mean...that would've probably messed things up between us...I don't know what to do," Kelsi sighed.

"That's easy. Don't be like Sharpay about it," Taylor advised.

"Hey!" Sharpay switched her gaze to Taylor. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been fighting off Zeke's feelings for you and denying the ones you have for him," Taylor said simply, holding her hand up in defense. "I guess I might have done that with Chad a few times too. But it never gets anyone anywhere. Sometimes you just have to go for it. I mean, you can take it slow like Martha and Jason are. You don't have to rush into anything, but don't try to suppress your feelings when it could lead to something great."

"Even if you're right," Kelsi started. "I still don't know what to do about it. What if he tried to kiss me again and it's terrible? Or if I was..."

"Kelsi," this time when Sharpay spoke up, her voice was unusually kind. "I know my brother better than anyone else on the planet. And I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. He would never even consider the idea of you being terrible."

"Sharpay Evans," Taylor began, incredulous. "That is one of the nicest things you have ever said to anyone."

"Everyone always acts so surprised," Sharpay shook her head.

"Well...can you blame us? You have kind of terrorized all of us," Gabriella said. "We know you're working on becoming a better person, and you're doing that, but it's still a little strange."

"A good kind of strange," Martha offered.

"In any event, I agree with Sharpay. First of all, Kelsi, you're not terrible so stop thinking that. Second of all, Ryan is pretty obviously smitten with you," Gabriella smiled, "And third of all, if the opportunity presents itself again just let it happen. You guys have a definite chemistry together, so I would bet that it would be incredible."

"Providing, of course, that Gabriella's boyfriend keeps his mouth shut," Martha joked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts! In the beginning of the fourth chapter, Kelsi had spent a lot of time on the phone talking to all of her friends about everything that happened with Ryan. In the chapter that was posted, you see the beginning of her conversation with Chad. The first scene in this is the complete conversation, the way it was originally written. The second scene is when the girls get back to the Evans house after going to the spa. It's a really short scene between Kelsi and Gabriella and a little bit with Troy. This next update is going to be really fast - as in, it'll be up right after this is posted. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Talking to Chad

Kelsi looked over as her phone rang for the fifth time, surprised to see Chad's name flashing on the screen.

"Chad?" she asked, picking up the phone in disbelief. The two of them were friends and all, but it was pretty unusual to for him to call. Especially in the morning hours.

"Hey Small Person," was the oddly cheerful response. "So what's this about you and Evans?"

"Don't tell me you want details too," she replied.

"No," Chad laughed. "Taylor seems to think you two are an item now and I just wanted clarification."

"Nothing's official..." she started, though now he had her wondering herself. "But...I guess things are moving in that direction...kind of...I think..." Chad chuckled again. "If you don't mind my asking, why do you care?"

"Aw come on Kelsi, you're like a little sister to me. Evan's become a good friend and all, but even so, if he hurts you in any way I'm going to have to hurt him," Chad said matter-of-factly.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Kelsi giggled slightly. "But I don't think that will be a problem."

"Me either," Chad agreed. "Like I said, Evan's a good friend and I think he's probably good for you. But even so. Anything happens and I'm on your side."

"What if I hurt him?" she challenged, though she was kidding.

"Ooh tough one. I couldn't exactly hurt you like I could go after him," he chuckled. "I guess I'd be forced to call Sharpay and let her handle it. He is her brother after all."

Kelsi gasped dramatically. "You'd send Sharpay after me? That's harsh."

"Yeah well, I have to stick up for my boy," Chad paused. "Unless we go back to original scenario in which case, I'd have to beat him up."

"I'm sure he'd be thrilled to hear that," Kelsi laughed again.

"In all seriousness," he paused and the tone in his voice changed to something softer. "I hope things do work out for you guys."

"Thanks Chad," she said softly.

"Well I better let you go get ready for the day," he said.

"Okay. Merry Christmas Eve Chad." A pause followed that statement.

"Who says Merry Christmas Eve? It's always just Merry Christmas," was his response and Kelsi bit back a giggle.

"Well it is Christmas Eve isn't it?" she challenged.

"Yeah, I guess so. In any event, I'll see you later."

* * *

Talking with Gabriella after getting back from the spa

When the limo pulled up to the Evans residence, the driver once more came and opened the door for them. Once again, each of the girls thanked him and they headed towards the house. Kelsi slowed her steps as they got closer and Gabriella hung back a little while the other three went inside.

"You okay, Kelsi?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah...I'm just a little nervous," Kelsi confessed. "About seeing Ryan. I know that's silly."

"No, I think it's sweet," Gabriella smiled and then looped her arm around Kelsi's. "Don't worry about it, it'll be fine." Kelsi nodded, but as they stepped into the house, they were met by Troy. He grinned at them.

"Hello ladies," he said, leaning to give Gabriella a quick kiss. "I have been instructed to tell you to head on upstairs."

"For what?" Gabriella asked.

"The next part of your surprise, of course," he answered. "Go on."

"Where are the other guys?" Gabriella pressed.

"Around," Troy bit back a smile. "We still have things to do and you aren't allowed down here for a little while. And besides, I think you'll enjoy what's planned. Now go on."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yup, I told ya this would be a really fast update. I'm trying to get all the ones I have written posted fast and then work on some extra scenes - the goal is to finish this completely by next weekend. It's not too late to request a scene if you think of one. Just let me know. As far as this chapter, originally Ryan had two lessons for Kelsi in chapter 4. One of them was the "secret of Christmas" and the other one involved the luminaria's. I mentioned it in the original story, but I learned about those while doing some research and was really intrigued by them. So I researched them further and took what I found and made it a lesson for Kelsi. I didn't like cutting this one, but did for length purposes. Goes more into the real meaning of Christmas. I did try to keep it pretty general, but consider that a heads up. My guess is if you're willing to read a Christmas story (even if it's weeks later, ha) than this probably won't be a big deal. But wanted to give a heads up anyway. The second scene is during the dance the guys put together for the girls - also in chapter 4. Takes place right before Ryan and Kelsi's conversation while they were dancing. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

The Luminaria Lesson

"Come on girls," Troy smirked at them. "This is Christmas Eve and we're in Albuquerque. Where do you think we're going?"

The answer to that had been to the Luminaria Tour, where Ryan had somehow been able to get their group an entire tour bus to themselves. Kelsi had marveled at all of the lights and halfway through, Ryan had leaned in closer to her.

"Are you ready for your next lesson?" he asked, smiling.

"There's a lesson?" she sighed playfully. "Okay, what is that?"

"Every year people around here do this," he started. "Now for some of them, they just look at the luminarias as decorations. But for other people this is part of a religious tradition – do you remember why _they_ do it?"

"Of course," Kelsi nodded. "It's symbolic for lighting the way for Joseph and Mary. For them it's a way to lead the spirit of the baby, the Christ child, to their houses."

"Right," he confirmed. "It's another symbol of hope and faith, at least for those who believe. These days it seems like it's so hard to find anyone who really believes. A lot of people get caught up in the commercialization of the holiday. There are probably a lot of people who never even stop and think about what is actually supposedly being celebrated. But for the people who have chosen to believe, this is one of the most special days of all. Because this birth brings hope and it brings hope in the form of a baby. Funny isn't it? That hope would come in the form of a baby, who had heard the choirs of heaven and still had to be rocked to sleep by Mary." He slipped an arm around her. "I think I made this point yesterday but just to reiterate, hope can be found anywhere. Along with joy. Even in the most difficult of circumstances," he gestured out the window, "or in the most simple."

* * *

Dancing with Troy

It was a little later on and Kelsi found herself dancing with Troy. All of the couples seemed to be mixed up at the moment: Martha was dancing with Zeke while Gabriella took a spin around the floor with Chad leaving Taylor with Jason and Ryan with his sister. "So Playmaker," he started, with a smile. "What are you hoping for for Christmas?"

"The past couple of days are going to be hard to beat," she admitted, smiling back. "Tomorrow should be pretty good too. At least it won't just be me and my mom. Though honestly, I'd love it if my dad and grandparents were able to make it. I know that's like impossible though."

"Hmm," Troy pondered that for a moment. "Well," he said, dancing her closer towards Ryan and Sharpay. "I hope it's still a great Christmas."

"Do you really think you'll be able to keep it a secret?" Sharpay was saying as Troy and Kelsi moved close enough to hear.

"Of course," Ryan replied, his gaze flickering over to Troy and Kelsi and back. "I'd hate for _mom's_ surprise to be ruined." Sharpay glanced over at that moment too and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, it would be bad if _mom_ found out," she said, giving Ryan a knowing smile which he returned.

"Well as nice as it was to dance with my sister," he started, giving a mock shudder. "I think I want to trade. If no one objects," he added, directing his last comment at Troy.

"No objections here," Troy said, releasing Kelsi and then turning towards Sharpay. "Feel like dancing with me for a while?" he asked her. Sharpay smiled at him.

"I'd like that," she agreed. The two of them danced off in a way that made Kelsi think they were purposely trying to give Ryan and Kelsi as much privacy as possible. She turned to Ryan, who held open his arms for her. The song playing at the moment was "The Only Gift" by 'NSYNC. Kelsi stepped into his arms and he smiled thoughtfully as they started dancing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last of the deleted scenes! There's two more bonus scenes however - it'll be another fast update. At this point I'm happy to be ending with Christmas and getting back into other things. Thanks everyone for reading, even though it's been so long since the holiday. All of these scenes were from the last chapter. The first one was originally in for some attempted comedy. Not one of my favorites so it got cut. The second scene kind of had the same purpose in the beginning. It's mostly Kelsi's parents giving her a hard time (sort of) about Ryan. Cute, not important. The last one is the song Kelsi wrote for Ryan - though in reality the lyrics are from "Love" by Sugarland (which I don't own either). Really cool song, by the way. Definitely my favorite of all these. As always, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Decorations and Mistletoe

"I can't get over the size of that Christmas tree!" Ryan, Kelsi and Sharpay had moved into the family room, while their parents had stayed in the dining room to talk. Kelsi was looking at the Christmas tree, which had to be one of the biggest Christmas trees she had ever seen in a house.

"Christmas is kind of a big deal around here," Ryan replied lightly. "And that's been up for days, why haven't you commented before?"

"Because I was too busy with movies and dinners and dances," she answered, smiling at him. "Ryan, the past couple of days have been magical. It's been a wonderful Christmas so far." At that, Ryan gasped dramatically.

"Wait. Are you trying to tell me that you might just have the Christmas spirit?" he asked and she giggled at his expression.

"It's a possibility," she nodded.

"Just a possibility?" Ryan let out a mock sigh. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" Ryan asked, shaking his head.

"Well you know Ryan," Sharpay piped up from across the room. "We do have that mistletoe hanging up in the hallway," she reminded him. "Just a thought."

"Hey, that's right!" Ryan exclaimed. Sharpay laughed at the look on Kelsi's face.

"Will you two behave yourselves?" Kelsi bit back a laugh of her own. "Our parents are right in the next room."

"You know what they say Kelsi," Sharpay started. "Out of sight, out of mind." Kelsi took a deliberate step away from Ryan.

"Did I mention how pretty your decorations were?" she asked, hoping to change the subject. That only made Ryan and Sharpay laugh again.

"The whole house is pretty much decorated, everyone really did a nice job," Sharpay managed to say a moment later. "You should take her on a tour, Ryan," she paused, while her eyes grew mischievous again. "And don't forget the hallway!" she added.

"Sharpay, you're awful," Kelsi shook her head, but couldn't help giggling. "Let's just sit in here and talk a while, okay?" A few moments later, as the three of them were settled in the family room, they heard their parents leaving the dining room.

"I love how your house is decorated, Derby," they heard Karen say. "You guys even decorated the hallways nicely." Sharpay was the first one to start laughing and by the time their parents had reached the family room, Ryan and Kelsi were laughing too.

"What's so funny?" Derby asked, looking amused.

"Nothing," all three of them answered at the same time.

* * *

Marriage?!

"So what's the deal with Ryan?" Keith Nielsen asked his daughter a while later. Keith, Karen and Kelsi had all huddled over together while Sharpay, Ryan and Derby were opening all their presents from and for each other.

"He's a friend," Kelsi said softly, though she could tell her cheeks were turning pink.

"Just a friend?" he pressed.

"Maybe more," Kelsi admitted.

"Do I need to get a gun?" he asked, laughing when Kelsi looked at him with panic in her eyes. "Kidding!"

"That's not funny, Dad!" she exclaimed, horrified.

"I beg to differ," he said, still chuckling. "The look on your face was priceless."

"Don't you know it's not nice to give people heart attacks on Christmas?" Karen chided her husband, though Kelsi could see the laughter in her eyes as well. "Ryan's a sweet person and he treats Kelsi very well," she added. "The way those two look at each other, he might even be a part of the family someday."

"Mom!" Kelsi exclaimed, causing the members of the Evans family to glance over at them curiously. Kelsi flushed and lowered her voice. "I'm not even officially his girlfriend yet."

"Yet?" her mom smiled at her. "I know it may take some time, but seeing you two together, I really think that you'll end up together. I think he'll make a great son-in-law someday."

"Mom!" Kelsi repeated, horrified, though this time it was in a whisper.

"I said someday, honey. I don't expect you to run off to get married as soon as you turn eighteen."

"I would certainly hope not!" Keith joined in. "If that was the case, I'd definitely need to get a gun. No way is my little girl getting married at eighteen!"

"Can we please stop talking about marriage?" Kelsi pleaded. "You guys are freaking me out!"

"I'm sorry Kelsi. You just look at him, the same way I still look at your father," Karen said. "With love."

"Even if that's the case," Kelsi muttered, feeling her face growing hotter by the second. "Right now I'd just be happy to call him my boyfriend."

"I hope you're talking about me." Kelsi squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of Ryan's voice before turning around to see him smirking at her.

"As a matter of fact we were," Karen spoke up, her eyes twinkling.

"Just bury me," Kelsi muttered.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your daughter for a little bit," he said.

"Sure, go ahead," Karen smiled at them, watching as they walked away before turning to her husband. "That boy will be family someday. I just know it."

* * *

Kelsi's gift for Ryan

A few minutes later, Kelsi found herself sitting at the impressive grand piano in the Evans music room. She patted the bench next to her and reached into the bag she had brought for her music. "This song kind of came out of nowhere," she started. "Last night I started thinking about everything that we've done lately. Skating, the hospital," she paused for a moment as she remembered their hospital visit. "Everything yesterday. And then I started thinking about you in particular and how there was one thing that could motivate you to do all of these things. Not just at Christmas, but all year. And I decided that that thing is love. Different kinds of love for different things maybe, but even so. So that led me to think about love in general and this is what I came up with," she smiled at him. "I still have some work to do on it, especially in the beginning," she confessed.

"It'll still be great," he said, touched that she would be inspired to write a song based on his own actions. "I know it." She nodded and started playing the opening chords.

"Maybe you can help me finish it. The place I'm starting at will probably end up being somewhere in the middle of the opening verse,"" she said before starting to sing. "_Is it more than faith, is it more than hope? Is it waiting for us at the end of our rope? I say, it's love..._" Ryan listened intently as she sang; humming the melody for any lyrics she hadn't finished yet. "_Is it one in a million, is it a chance to belong, is it standing right here singing this song? I say, it's love..._" She nodded towards the lyrics at that point, knowing that he'd be able to join her.

"_Is it making you laugh, is it letting you cry. Is it where we believe that we go when we die_...," he sang along. "_Is it the wish that I'm wishing for your life, for you life, for your life the most_." The song came to a close and she looked at him nervously.

"I think I learned another lesson the past few days," she said softly. "That as much as we need faith and hope. As much as we need to believe...we need love too. Maybe that's the most important thing. Because if we have that, than we should automatically have everything else..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

"Kelsi...this is beautiful," he said honestly. "I love it."

"Really?"

"Really," he smiled at her.

"Good," she returned his smile. "I was really hoping you would."

"I love everything you write," he admitted. "But this song is...this one may be my favorite."

"Because I wrote it for you?" she teased him.

"Well yeah that helps," he chuckled. "It really is beautiful, Kelsi."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is an extended version of the scene in chapter 5 of The Secret of Christmas - a way extended version. It's right after breakfast when Ryan and Kelsi go on their walk. In the story, it starts out with Kelsi saying she has a confession. This scene is basically one massive heap of fluff. Cute and all, but not important to the plot. I know there's a huge selection of stories in this section so it means a lot that anyone has even read this one - or any of mine for that matter. Thanks for reading, for all the alerts and the reviews! One bonus scene left - a newly written one featuring Zeke/Sharpay - and then this story is done. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Ryan asked Kelsi a while later. The two of them had excused themselves from everybody else and were talking a brief walk through the grounds.

"Everything," she replied, looping her arm through his. "I try to wrap my head around it all and I can't. It just all seems like some sort of a dream that I'm scared to wake up from."

"It's not a dream, Kelsi," he assured her. They ended up at the tennis court, which was still mostly decorated from the night before. "See?" he added.

"This was so beautiful," Kelsi sighed. "I can't believe you guys managed to pull this off – even getting Chad involved!"

"Yeah well, he took a little convincing," Ryan admitted, laughing a little. "You know...the sound system is still set up..."

"Are you asking me to dance?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Only if the answer is yes."

"Well then, yes." Ryan walked towards the house and hit a button somewhere and shortly after, music started playing. Kelsi smiled again as she realized it was another song from the Christmas album 'NSYNC had released several years before.

"Someone likes this album," she said as Ryan joined her.

"Sharpay," Ryan nodded. "I know it's a little old, but it's one of her favorites."

"Mine too," Kelsi admitted. Ryan rolled his eyes jokingly before pulling her into his arms so they could dance. "I have a confession," she said a few moments later.

"A confession huh? About what?" he asked, intrigued.

"I had a really hard time figuring out what to get you for Christmas," she shook her head. "At first I thought about getting you a new hat, but that didn't work. I looked but there were a bunch I know you have and then there were others I thought you may already have, but I wasn't sure so I didn't get any of them. Out of the remaining ones I saw, there weren't any I really liked for you. And then I had a really hard time trying to think of something else."

"It's not a big deal Kelsi, really. The best present you could ever give me is just being with me," he said sincerely. "Well actually there is something else..."

"And what is that?" Kelsi had been planning on launching into what she had done for his Christmas present, but now was curious.

"Be my girlfriend," he offered. Kelsi felt the now familiar rush of butterflies in her stomach yet again.

"I could do that," she said, pretending to give the matter serious thought. "Yeah, I think I'm perfectly fine with that idea. Though geez, I wish I would've known that you'd be happy with that as your present. I could've saved some energy thinking about it!" Ryan laughed.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" he teased her.

"Funny."

"I try," he said, winking at her. "So then I guess we're officially official now?"

"I guess we are," she smiled. "Hmm...Maybe we should send out some kind of announcement about it. I'm sure everyone will want to know," she added, only half kidding.

"Oh of course," he nodded seriously. "Not that any of them will be all that surprised." He broke into a chuckle. "It's probably kind of expected."

"Probably," she agreed. "Are you sure about this? Having me for a girlfriend, that is. You could probably do a lot bet..." She was cut off by Ryan quickly, but gently, kissing her.

"I don't want to hear you saying stuff like that; there is no better for me. You're exactly who I want. The truth of the matter is that you could probably do a lot bet..." She pressed a finger to his mouth to get him to stop talking.

"Let's see if I can get this just right," she grinned at him. "I don't want to hear you saying stuff like that; there is no better for me. You're exactly who I want. Yeah, I think that was it." He smiled as his own words came back at him. "Now," she started, linking her arm back around his neck. "I still need to tell you about your present. Your actual present that is."

"Okay," he agreed.

"So the hat idea didn't work and I've been worrying about it, like I said. I actually didn't have anything for you for the longest time. There didn't seem to be anything I could buy for you that you didn't already have. It wasn't until I got home last night that I got inspired. If I couldn't buy you anything, I could write you something," she paused. "So I got behind the keyboard and wrote you a song. Well actually, I wrote you most of a song. It still needs some finishing up, but I was hoping we could work on that together."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think this group of three chapters is the fastest update I've ever done. Just didn't see any point in waiting, so you get a massive update to finish out the story.** **This last scene was written for Dramione x3 at a suggestion for more Zekepay. I started writing this scene while they're ice skating and I'm not entirely sure where this idea came from. It started out as Sharpay talking about wanting to be an ice skater when she was younger and then headed into her telling Zeke about terrorizing Ryan when they were kids - and how Ryan ended up getting revenge. I actually really like the whole Zekepay dynamic and though this chapter concludes this story, I think I'll be writing more Zekepay in the future. Anyway hope you like it! Please review. :)**

* * *

Skating with Zeke and Sharpay

"Where'd you learn how to skate so well anyway?" Zeke asked after Sharpay had done some sort of spinning move on the ice.

"I took ice skating lessons for a couple of years," she told him. "That was one of my phases."

"Phases?"

"Sure. Every few years, I'd find something new that I absolutely had to do. And having rich parents who like keeping their kids happy made it easy. So when I was about seven years old, I decided I wanted to be an ice skater," she explained, doing a lazy figure eight. "I watched it on TV and saw all the skaters and their pretty outfits and all the flowers people would throw after they finished. I loved it! You got to dress up and then get showered in flowers. So I begged my parents to let me take lessons."

"You wanted to do something for the attention?" he teased. "Color me shocked. She laughed in response.

"Yeah, I guess I always wanted to be in the spotlight," she admitted. "I always did go to extremes too. Growing up, Ryan always got the worst of it." She grew thoughtful. "I guess that's why he always went along with my schemes from junior high on. He was probably trying to keep me from going after him." She laughed as a particular memory came to mind. "One time we had both signed up to do some sort of school pageant. We were in first grade, I think. Well Ryan had his song all picked out and he was good. Really good." She paused. "Too good. So I sabotaged him."

"What'd you do?" Zeke asked.

"Told him some story about the boogieman," she grinned. "You know, we all have things we were scared of as kids. Ryan was scared of the boogieman. I sort of had him convinced that the boogieman would come after him if he sang in the pageant."

"How'd you manage that?"

"I told him that the boogieman was mad that he was singing and would be taking the spotlight away from me, which meant he was being a bad brother. And the boogieman doesn't like bad brothers," Sharpay giggled. "Ryan didn't sing at all for like two weeks. I don't think he got any sleep either!"

"That's awful," Zeke laughed. "Poor Ryan."

"Poor Ryan, nothing. I eventually told him I made it all up because I felt bad that he was so freaked out. He got mad and decided to get me back. The one time he actually pulled it off, I might add."

"What'd he do?"

"Remember how I said we all had things we were scared of as kids?" she shook her head. "For me, it was clowns. I remember going to the circus with my family when I was little and being terrified of the clowns. Ryan told me there was a group of clowns that were mad at me for pulling such an awful prank on him. He said that they were going to come after me and turn me into a clown," she paused. "It's not funny!" she exclaimed when Zeke cracked up.

"You were scared of being turned into a clown?" he managed.

"Yes! You've seen the makeup! It's hideous," she shuddered. "And don't get me started on the clown car."

"Well of course," he snickered. "A bunch of clowns crammed together in their evil clown mobile. No doubt also evil because it transports said clowns."

"Exactly!" she nodded.

"So both of the Evans twins have dark sides," Zeke grinned at her. "I'm kind of surprised that Ryan would do that to you though. He doesn't seem that vindictive."

"He's not," she agreed. "Unless he's a little kid and you get the boogieman involved. Then it's on," she laughed again. "Though I will say that he felt pretty bad about that later on when I still was hardly sleeping a couple of weeks later. So he ended up volunteering to protect me from the clowns and even camped out on the floor in my room for a few nights in case any happened to show up." Her smile softened. "I may be older, technically, but those few nights I slept a lot easier knowing that my little brother was on the floor keeping watch."

"That's cool," Zeke nodded. "You guys are really lucky to have each other. All sabotaging aside." His expression grew slightly wistful. "I hate being an only child sometimes. I have some cousins and they're all pretty cool, but they live across the country. We all try to get together as much as we can, but it's not the same." Sharpay nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess we are pretty lucky. We have our times when we don't get along too well, but at the end of the day we're here for each other." She paused, studying him. "Well, you might be an only child, but hey, at least you have good friends, right?" He grinned and reached for her hand, surprised when she let him hold it.

"Right. That's worth a lot, if you ask me," he confirmed. They skated in silence for a few minutes and then Sharpay glanced at him.

"So," she began, bumping her arm against his. "I told you what I was scared of as a kid...and still am a bit actually. And I told you what scared Ryan," she smiled. "So what were you afraid of as a kid?"

"Zombies. Flesh eating zombies," he admitted. "We lived next door to a graveyard for a few years when I was little and my cousin told me this story..."


End file.
